


MAG 002 - No Abrir (Traducción al Español)

by Flogsam



Series: Los Archivos Magnus (Traducción en Español) [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: e002 Do Not Open (The Magnus Archives), Episodio: e002 No Abrir (Los Archivos Magnus), Español | Spanish, Gen, Spanish Translation, Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives), Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flogsam/pseuds/Flogsam
Summary: Declaración de Joshua Gillespie, sobre su tiempo en posesión de un ataúd de madera aparentemente vacío.(Traducción al español)
Series: Los Archivos Magnus (Traducción en Español) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	MAG 002 - No Abrir (Traducción al Español)

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a mi amiga 8Gitz8 por ayudarme con mi español.
> 
> Términos adicionales en las notas finales.

[CLIC DE MAGNETÓFONO]

##### 

ARCHIVERO

Declaración de Joshua Gillespie, sobre su tiempo en posesión de un ataúd de moderna aparentemente vacío. Declaración original dada 22 de noviembre, 1998. Grabación de audio por Jonathan Sims, Archivero Principal del Instituto Magnus, Londres.

Declaración comienza.

##### 

ARCHIVERO (DECLARACIÓN)

Comenzó cuando estaba en Ámsterdam durante un vacación con algunos de mis amigos. Todo lo que estás pensando, tienes razón. Todos teníamos alrededor de veinte años, recientemente graduados, y decidimos pasar un par de semanas de fiesta en todo el continente, así que ciertamente puedes inferir lo que pasó por ti mismo. Hubo muy pocos puntos en los que diría que estaba completamente sobrio y menos aún cuando actué así, aunque no fui tan malo como algunos de mis amigos que tuvieron dificultades para manejarse a veces.

Este puede haber sido por qué salí solo esa mañana-- no sé la fecha exacta pero fue a mediados de mayo. Los otros estaban durmiendo de sus resacas variadas y decidí a dejar a la hermosa sol de esa mañana holandesa y dar un paseo. Antes de graduado del Cardiff con los demás, había estado estudiando Arquitectura, por lo que tenía muchas ganas de pasar unas horas solo para pasear y disfrutar de los edificios del centro de Ámsterdam. No me decepcionó— es una ciudad hermosa, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que no había llevado ningún mapa o guía conmigo, y una o dos horas después estaba completamente perdido.

No estaba particularmente preocupado, ya que todavía era media tarde en este momento y perderme en las calles secundarias era lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero aún así decidí que sería mejor hacer un esfuerzo real para encontrar mi camino de regreso a donde mis amigos y yo nos estábamos quedando fuera de Elandsstraat. Eventualmente lo logré, pero mi incapacidad para hablar holandés significaba que pasé una buena hora viajando por el camino equivocado en los diversos tranvías.

Cuando volví a Elandsstraat, empezaba a oscurecer y me sentía bastante estresado, así que decidí ir a uno de los cafés para relajarme antes de reunirme con mis amigos. No podía decir con certeza exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero sé que se había oscurecido por completo cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba sentado solo en mi mesa.

Traté de describir al hombre que ahora se sentaba frente a mí muchas veces, pero es difícil. Era bajo, muy bajo, y sentía que tenía una densidad extraña para él. Su cabello era marrón, creo, muy corto, y estaba afeitado. Su rostro y su vestido eran completamente genéricos, y cuanto más trató de pensar exactamente en su aspecto, más difícil es imaginarlo con claridad. Sin embargo, estoy inclinado a culpar esa en las drogas.

El hombre se presentó como John, y me preguntó cómo estaba. Respondí lo mejor que pude, y él asintió, diciendo que él también era inglesa dentro de país extranjero. Recuerdo que usó esa frase exacta porque en ese momento me pareció muy extraño. Dijo que era de Liverpool, aunque no recuerdo que tuviera ningún tipo de acento, y que estaban buscando por un amigo en el que poder confiar para recibir un favor.

Ahora, tan drogado como estaba, sospeché de él tan pronto como dijo esa última parte y comenzó a sacudir mi cabeza. John me dijo que no era nada tan oneroso, sólo cuidando un paquete para él hasta que algunos amigos lo recogieron, y me pegara bien. Pensé que él estaba hablando de contrabando, y estaba a punto de rechaza nuevamente cuando metió la mano en su… chaqueta, ¿creo? Y sacó un sobre. Por dentro era £10.000. Lo sé, lo conté. Sabía que era una decisión estúpida, pero seguía recordando a mi amigo Richard diciéndome lo fácil que había sido conseguir un libra de hachís en la aduana en su primer viaje a Holanda, y teniendo tanto dinero en mis manos…

Dije si. John sonrió, me agradeció, y dijo que estaría en contacto. Salió de la cafetería y inmediatamente comencé a sentir pánico por lo que había acordado. Quería perseguirlo y devolverle el dinero, pero algo me pesaba, me mantenía encerrado en mi asiento. Me quedé sentado ahí por mucho tiempo.

No recuerdo mucho acerca de los próximos días, excepto preocuparme por cuándo volvería a ver a John. Tuve cuidado de no gastar nada del dinero que me había dado y decidí devolverle tan pronto como apareciera. Diría que cometí un error y no pude tomar su dinero ni cuidar nada de él. Traté de divertirme, pero era como si esta sombra se cernía sobre mí, y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Esperé durante días, hasta el final de nuestro viaje, pero él nunca apareció. Obsesivamente observé mi maleta antes de abordar el avión a casa, en caso de que alguien hubiera metido algo en ella, pero había nada nuevo allí. Volé de regreso a Inglaterra con mis amigos todavía drogados y £10.000 metidos en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Fue surrealista.

No fue sino hasta casi un año después que me sentí lo suficientemente seguro como para gastar parte del dinero. Me mudé a trabajar para una pequeña firma de arquitectos en Bournemouth en la costa sur. Era un trabajo de nivel de entrada y el salario no era tan buena, pero era la única oferta que recibí en mi campo seleccionado, así que me mudé allí con la esperanza de obtener algo de experiencia y una mejor posición después de un año o dos.

Bournemouth era una ciudad costera de tamaño decente, aunque mucho menos idílica de lo que suponía que habría sido, pero los alquileres de un lugar por mi cuenta estaban un poco fuera de mi rango de precios, dado mi salario inicial. No conocía a nadie allí, y no tenía ganas de compartir mi espacio con extraños, así que decidí usar parte del dinero que me habían dado en Ámsterdam el año anterior. Pensé que era poco probable que me encontraron en esta etapa-- no le había dado a John ninguno de mis datos de contacto cuando me habló, ni siquiera mi nombre, y si no hubieran podido encontrarme en el transcurso del año pasado, era dudoso que pudieran rastrearme aquí. Además, si hubiera sido contrabando de drogas, como sospechaba, £10.000 probablemente no era tanto dinero para que me rastrearon hasta aquí. Además, y mirar hacia atrás esto suena estúpido, pero acababa de dejarme crecer la barba y pensé que sería difícil para alguien reconocerme como el mismo tipo. Así que gasté una parte del dinero de John en alquilar un bonito apartamento de una habitación en el Triángulo, cerca del centro de la ciudad, y me mudé allí casi de inmediato.

Aproximadamente una semana después, estaba en mi cocina cortando fruta para el desayuno, y escuché sonar el timbre. Abrí la puerta para encontrar dos repartidores con la cara roja. Entre ellos llevaban un paquete inmenso, que claramente tenían que maniobrar por las estrechas escaleras del edificio en el que vivía. Me preguntaron si era Joshua Gillespie, y cuando dije que sí, me dijeron que tenían una entrega dirigida a mí y me empujaron hacia el pasillo.

No parecían ser de ninguna compañía de entrega que yo conociera y no llevaban uniformes. Traté de hacerles algunas preguntas, pero tan pronto como pusieron la caja en el piso, se dieron la vuelta y salieron. Ambos tenían más de seis pies y eran muy imponentes, así que había muy poco que pudiera haber hecho para evitar que se fueran, incluso si hubiera querido. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y me quedé solo con este paquete.

Tenía unos dos metros de largo, tal vez un metro de ancho y aproximadamente la misma profundidad. Estaba sellado con cinta adhesiva de paquete y mi nombre y dirección estaban escritos en la parte superior en gruesas letras curvas, pero no había dirección de remitente ni matasellos de ningún tipo. Estaba empezando a arriesgarme a llegar tarde al trabajo en este momento, pero decidí que no podía irme sin ver lo que había dentro, así que tomé el cuchillo del mostrador de mi cocina y corte la cinta que mantenía la caja cerrada.

Dentro había un ataúd. No sé lo que esperaba, pero no fue eso. Mi cuchillo cayó al suelo y lo miré con muda sorpresa. Estaba hecho de madera sin barnizar, de color amarillo pálido y tenía una gruesa cadena de metal envuelta alrededor que estaba cerrada en la parte superior con un pesado candado de hierro. El candado estaba cerrado pero tenía la llave dentro. Empecé a alcanzarlo, cuando noté otras dos cosas en la tapa del ataúd. El primero fue un trozo de papel, doblado por la mitad y metido debajo de la cadena, que tomé. La otra era la presencia de tres palabras, raspadas profundamente en la madera de ataúd en letras de tres pulgadas de alto. Ellos leen, «NO ABRIR».

Saqué la mano del candado lentamente, inseguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. En algún momento debo haberme sentado, ya que me encontré en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, mirando esta cosa extraña que inexplicablemente había terminado en mi casa. Recordé el pedazo de papel en este punto y lo desdoblé, pero simplemente decía, «Entregado con gratitud - J». Por extraño que parezca, solo entonces hice la conexión con el hombre que conocí en Ámsterdam. Me había dicho que quería que alguien cuidara un paquete por un rato. ¿Era este el paquete del que estaba hablando? ¿Debía estar cuidando un cadáver? ¿Quién vendría a recogerlo? ¿Cuando?

Llamé al trabajo enfermo, y me quedé allí sentado, mirando el ataúd por lo que podrían haber sido minutos o horas. Simplemente no tenía idea de qué hacer. Eventualmente me armé de valor y me acerqué, hasta que mi cara estuvo a solo unas pulgadas de la tapa. Respiré profundamente, tratando de ver si podía oler algo adentro. Nada. Si había un cuerpo allí, aún no había empezado a oler. No es que realmente supiera qué huele un cadáver. Era a principios del verano en este punto, por lo que deben haber muerto recientemente. Si había un cuerpo allí, de todos modos. Cuando me levanté, mi mano rozó la madera del ataúd y me di cuenta de que estaba caliente. Muy caliente, como si hubiera estado tumbado al sol durante horas. Algo al respecto hizo que mi carne se arrastrara ligeramente, y rápidamente retiré la mano.

Decidí hacer una taza de té. Fue un alivio estar al lado de la tetera, ya que desde ese ángulo no podía ver la cosa en el pasillo. Simplemente podría ignorarlo. No me moví, ni siquiera después de haber llenado mi taza; me quedé allí bebiendo mi té, sin darme cuenta de que todavía hacía demasiado calor para que pudiera beber cómodamente. Cuando finalmente me recuperé lo suficiente como para volver al pasillo, el ataúd seguía allí.

Finalmente, tomé una decisión y, agarrando firmemente el candado, saqué la llave y la puse en las mesa del pasillo junto a la puerta. Luego, agarré el ataúd y la cadena y comencé a jalarlo más adentro de mi piso. Era extraño tocarlo: la madera todavía tenía ese calor perturbador, pero la cadena estaba tan fría como cabría esperar de un grueso trozo de hierro, y aparentemente no había absorbido nada del calor. No tenía armarios con suficiente espacio para almacenarlo, así que al final, simplemente lo arrastré a mi sala de estar y lo empujé contra la pared, lo más alejado posible. Corté la caja en la que estaba sellada y la puse con la basura afuera. Y así, aparentemente, comencé a guardar un ataúd en mi casa.

En ese momento creo que asumí que estaba lleno de drogas, al menos en la medida en que supuse algo sobre la situación. Por qué alguien almacenaría algo de una manera tan notable o con un extraño como yo, estas no eran preguntas que incluso pudiera adivinar una respuesta, pero decidí que era mejor pensar lo menos posible. Durante lo siguientes días evité mi sala de estar, ya que descubrí que estar tan cerca de la cosa me ponía nervioso. También estaba alerta por el olor de algún tipo de podredumbre, que podría indicar que realmente había algo muerto dentro del ataúd. Sin embargo, nunca olí nada, y a medida que pasaban los días me di cuenta cada vez menos de mi misteriosa responsabilidad.

Aproximadamente una semana después de su llegada, comencé a usar mi salón nuevamente. Veía la televisión, principalmente, y vigilaba el ataúd inmóvil. En algún momento, me puse tan arrogante como para usarlo realmente como mesa. Estaba bebiendo una taza de jugo de naranja en ese momento y distraídamente lo puse en la tapa, sin darme cuenta realmente de lo que había hecho. Al menos no hasta que escuché movimiento desde abajo. Me congelé, escuchando atentamente y mirando fijamente, deseando haber estado imaginando cosas. Pero luego volvió: un rasguño silencioso pero insistente, justo debajo de donde había puesto mi vaso. Fue lento y deliberado y causó suaves ondas que se extendieron por la superficie de mi jugo.

Huelga decir que estaba aterrorizado. Más que eso, estaba confundido. El ataúd había estado acostado en mi sala de estar, encadenado e inmóvil, durante más de una semana a estas alturas. Si había algo viviendo allí cuando fue entregado, parecía poco probable que todavía estuviera vivo. ¿Y por qué no había hecho un sonido antes si había algo dentro capaz de moverse? Levanté suavemente mi vaso e inmediatamente cesaron los rasguños. Esperé por un rato, considerando mis opciones, antes de colocarlo en el otro extremo de la tapa. El rascado tardó unos cuatro segundos en comenzar de nuevo, ahora con más insistencia.

Cuando quité el vaso esta vez, no se detuvo durante otros cinco minutos. Decidí no hacer otros experimentos, y en su lugar tomé la decisión muy deliberada de ignorarlo. En ese momento sentí que necesitaba usar la pesada llave de hierro para abrirla y ver por mí mismo lo que había dentro, o seguir las instrucciones incrustados y resolverme para nunca mirar dentro. Algunos podrían llamarme cobarde, pero decidí lo último, que interactuaría con el lo menos posible mientras viviera en mi casa. Bueno, supongo “viviera” puede ser el término equivocado.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta la próxima vez que lloviera, y escuché que la caja comenzó a gemir. Era un sábado y pasé el día quedándome en casa y leyendo un poco. Tenía pocos amigos en Bournemouth; algo acerca de tener un misterioso ataúd en mi sala de estar me hizo reacio a hacer el tipo de conexiones que podrían llevar a las personas a visitarme, así que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo solo.

No veía mucha televisión incluso antes de que mi sala de estar fuera ocupada con el almacenamiento de esta cosa, y ahora me encontraba sentada en mi habitación leyendo bastante. Recuerdo que acababa de comenzar _«The Lost World»_ de Michael Crichton en ese momento, y comenzó a llover afuera. Fue una lluvia muy fuerte, del tipo que cae sin viento para perturbarlo, hasta que todo está oscuro y húmedo. Apenas pasaba el mediodía, pero recuerdo que el cielo estaba tan nublado y sombrío que tuve que levantarme para encender la luz. Y eso fue cuando lo escuché.

Era un sonido bajo y suave. He visto _«Dawn of the Dead»,_ sé cómo deberían sonar los gemidos de los muertos, pero no fue así en absoluto. Fue casi… melodioso. Parecía casi como cantar, si estaba amortiguado por veinte pies de tierra compacta. Al principio pensé que podría haber venido de uno de los otros pisos de mi edificio, pero mientras continuaba y los pelos de mis brazos empezaba a estar de punta lo sabía, simplemente sabía de dónde venía. Entré en la sala de estar y me detuve en la puerta, observando cómo la caja de madera sellada seguía gimiendo con su suave sonido musical a la lluvia.

No había nada que hacer. Había tomado la decisión de no abrirlo, y esto ciertamente no me hizo querer reconsiderar eso. Así que volví a mi habitación, puse algo de música y la subí lo suficientemente alto como para ahogar los sonidos.

Y así continuó durante unos meses. Lo que sea que estuviera en el ataúd rascaría cualquier cosa colocada encima y gemiría cuando lloviera, y eso fue todo. Supongo que eso demuestra que puedes acostumbrarte a cualquier cosa si es necesario, sin importar cuán extraño sea. Ocasionalmente, consideré tratar de deshacerme de él, o encontrar personas como ustedes para investigar, pero al final decidí que en realidad tenía más miedo de cualquiera que fuera responsable de confiarme el ataúd que del ataúd mismo. Entonces lo mantuve en secreto.

Lo único que me preocupaba era dormir. Creo que me dio malos sueños. No recuerdo mis sueños, nunca pude, y si estaba teniendo pesadillas, no eran diferentes; no los recordaba y ciertamente ahora no. Pero sé que seguí despertando en pánico, agarrándome la garganta y luchando por respirar. También comencé a caminar sonámbulo. La primer vez que sucedió, fue el frío lo que me despertó. Era mitad del invierno y tiendo a no mantener la calefacción encendida cuando estoy dormido. Me llevó unos segundos procesar completamente dónde estaba. Estaba parado en la oscuridad, en mi salón, sobre el ataúd. Lo que más me preocupaba de la situación era el hecho de que, cuando me despertaba, parecía tener la llave en la mano.

Obviamente esto me preocupó. Incluso fui a mi médico de cabecera al respecto, quien me remitió a la clínica del sueño en el hospital cercano, pero los problemas nunca volvieron a ocurrir en un entorno clínico. Decidí esconder la llave en lugares cada vez más difíciles de acceder, pero aún así me seguí despertar con ella en la mano, y estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Cuando me desperté una mañana y descubrí que realmente había puesto la llave en el candado y estaba, por lo que pude ver, a pocos momentos de abrirlo, supe que tenía que encontrar una solución.

Al final, lo que empecé a hacer era quizás elaborado, pero parecía funcionar: ponía la llave en un tazón de agua y luego la metía en el congelador, encerrándola en un bloque sólido del hielo. A veces todavía me encontraba tratando de llegar a la llave mientras dormía, pero el frío del hielo siempre me despertaba mucho antes de que pudiera hacer algo con ella. Y al final se convirtió en otra parte de mi rutina.

Viví así durante casi un año y medio. Es curioso cómo el miedo puede volverse tan rutinario como el hambre: en algún momento simplemente lo acepté. Mi primera pista de que mi tiempo para mantener el ataúd estaba llegando a su fin fue cuando comenzó a llover y se hizo el silencio.

Al principio no me di cuenta, ya que mi hábito en este momento había sido encender la música tan pronto como el clima comenzó a cambiar, pero después de unos minutos, me di cuenta de que no había nada que ahogar. Apagué la música y salí para revisar. La sala estaba en silencio. Luego, hubo un golpe en la puerta. El sonido era suave y discreto, pero sonó como un trueno en el piso tranquilo. Sabía lo que vería cuando abriera la puerta, y tenía razón. John y los dos repartidores estaban parados allí.

No me sorprendió verlos, como dije, pero en realidad parecían sorprendidos de verme. John tuvo que tomarse un momento para mirarme, casi incrédulo, mientras yo les preguntaba si habían venido a recoger el ataúd.

Dijo que sí, y esperaba que no hubiera sido demasiado problema. Le dije que chupara la polla, y no parecía tener una respuesta para eso. Sin embargo, parecía genuinamente impresionado cuando saqué la llave del congelador. Ni siquiera intenté descongelarlo; estaba tan ansioso por sacar esto de mi vida que simplemente dejé caer el tazón de hielo al suelo y lo rompí. Observé mientras John agarraba la llave helada y les dije que estaba en la sala de estar.

No los seguí. No quería ver qué hacían con el ataúd. No quería ver si lo abrieron. Y cuando comenzaron los gritos, no quería ver quién estaba gritando o por qué. Solo salí de la cocina cuando los dos repartidores llevaron el ataúd por la puerta. Los seguí por las escaleras y observé bajo la lluvia mientras lo encerraban en una pequeña camioneta marcada «Entregas de Breekon y Esperanza». Luego se fueron. No había rastro de John.

Eso fue la última vez que lo vi o escuché. Conseguí un nuevo trabajo y me mudé a Londres poco después, y ahora trato de no pensar demasiado en ello.

##### 

ARCHIVERO

Declaración termina.

Siempre es bueno saber que mi ciudad natal no está completamente desprovista de incidentes extraños y cuentos espeluznantes. Los helados, las playas y el aburrimiento son buenos, pero me alegra saber que Bournemouth tiene al menos algunos fantasmas para llamarlos suyos. Dicho esto, el hecho es que la declaración del Sr. Gillespie comienza con el uso de drogas y continúa con la falta de testigos corroborantes como tema central, lo que significa que un cuento espeluznante es todo lo que es. Cuando el Instituto investigó por primera vez, no parece que hayan encontrado una sola evidencia para respaldar la existencia de un ataúd rayado, y para ser honesto, no pensé que valiera la pena perder el tiempo de nadie ahora, casi veinte años después.

Dicho esto, se lo mencioné a Tim ayer, y aparentemente él hizo su propia investigación. Breekon y Esperanza realmente existieron y fue un servicio de mensajería que funcionó hasta 2009, cuando entraron en liquidación. Sin embargo, tenían su base en Nottingham, que está significativamente al norte de Bournemouth, y si mantienen registros de sus entregas, no son accesibles.

Sin embargo, lo interesante es la dirección que el Sr. Gillespie proporcionó para el piso en el que ocurrió todo. La asociación de viviendas que lo opera sí mantiene registros extensos de todos los inquilinos que han vivido en sus edificios desde hace cuarenta o cincuenta años. Por lo que Tim pudo encontrar, parece que durante los dos años de su residencia, el Sr. Gillespie fue la única persona que vivía en todo el edificio, con los otros siete pisos completamente vacíos. Nadie se mudó allí después de su partida, y el edificio fue vendido a un desarrollador inmobiliario y destruido poco después de que se diera esta declaración.

Como era de esperar, nadie que trabajó para esa asociación de vivienda en la década de 1990 todavía está allí, y a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Tim, no pudimos obtener ninguna explicación de por qué, en un edificio de ese tamaño, el Sr. Gillespie pasó casi dos años viviendo sólo, excepto por un viejo ataúd de madera.

Grabación termina.

[CLIC DE MAGNETÓFONO]

**Author's Note:**

> The Lost World es El mundo perdido por Michael Crichton.
> 
> Dawn of the Dead es Amanecer de los muertos y es una película sobre zombies.
> 
> Entregas de Breekon y Esperanza cuando se traduce al inglés es Breekon and Hope Deliveries
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerlo! Por favor avísame si encuentra un error.


End file.
